sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Unleashed
Sonic Unleashed - Gra przygodowa z 2008 roku, opowiadająca o przygodach jeża Sonic'a, stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez SEGA. W Japonii znana jako Sonic: World Adventure. Była to pierwsza "soniczna" gra na Nintendo Wii, za to ostatnia na PlayStation 2. Fabuła thumb|left|Pułapka Eggman'a Na flocie Dr. Eggmana, Sonic niszczy wszystkie statki Eggmana. W jego siedzibie, za pomocą Szmaragdów Chaosu, Super Sonic pokonuje Eggmana, jednak zamiast wykorzystywać arsenał swojej broni, zły doktor prosi jeża o litość i obiecuje się zmienić. Zszokowany tym Sonic, przestaje się zbliżać do wroga. W końcu Eggman aktywuje swoją pułapkę i zaczyna pobierać jego energię, Sonic przy tym cierpi. Moc odebraną niebieskiemu jeżowi używa na strzał w ziemię, aby obudzić potwora Dark Gaia i rozdzielić plyty tektoniczne ziemii. thumb|left|Transformacja w Wilkojeża Z tego powodu w Szmaragdach, budzi się negatywna ich moc, a Sonic transformuje się w Werehog'a. Wtedy, Staje się wyższy, jego futro staje się ciemniejsze, jego rękawiczki nie mieszczą się na dłoniach, jego skóra blednie, a z dziąseł wyżynają się kły. Szmaragdy stają się czarne i tracą swoją moc. Eggman cieszy się ze swojego sukcesu, nie zwracając uwagi na transformację Sonic'a. Gdy wreszcie jeż daje znak życia, Eggman żegna go i odlatuje w Eggmobile'u. W statku otwierają się wszystkie śluzy, a Werehog wypada przez nie. Osłabiony Sonic z zamkniętymi oczami zbliża się ku Ziemi i twardemu lądowaniu. Z głośnym trzaskiem spada na glebę, jednak przeżywa. Po ocknięciu się, znajduje małą czerwoną istotkę leżącą bez życia na ziemi. Werehog ją podnosi i zaczyna machać, aby go obudzić. Wreszcie stworzonko, zaczyna mamrotać jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Wreszcie w obawie przed byciem zjedzonym, ucieka za skałę, jednak gdy Sonic pyta się czy nic mu się nie stało, zwierzę opowiada że po upadku Werehoga na ziemię, ten także stracił przytomność i zapomniał co się stało. Sonic obiecuje się pomóc małemu stworzonku odzyskać pamięć i... nakarmić go. thumb|left|Amy spotyka Werehog'aWtedy, słońce zachodzi i Werehog zmienia się z powrotem w Sonic'a. Stworzonko i jeż są tym zaskoczeni i zszokowani. Udają się do miasta, Apotos jednak już po zachodzie słońca, co oznacza zmianę w Wilkojeża. Wtedy słyszą lodziarza, który płacze i krzyczy że sytuacja Ziemi jest beznadziejna, bo wie że Ziemia jest w częściach. Wtedy odpycha swoje lody na Ziemię. Nagle Sonic, wydłuża swoje ręce i łapie deser. Odkrywa nową moc - rozciąganie rąk. W końcu spotykają Tails'a, który najwyraźniej ma kłopoty z kilkoma większymi od siebie przeciwnikami. Sonic ratuje przyjaciela, a Tails postanawia im pomóc. Lis wie że na takich sprawach zna się Profesor Pickle, więc rankiem, Chip - bo tak ma na imię mały stworek, Tails i Sonic - już w postaci jeża udają się do uniwersytetu mędrca. Gdy się tam dostają dowiadują się, że Profesor - posiadający wielką wiedzę o Dark Gaia, został uprowadzony przez Doktora Eggmana. W końcu zostaje uratowany. Mówi zwierzętom, że aby powstrzymać Dark Gaia'a i przywrócić Ziemię do poprzedniego, należy odnaleźć świątynie Gaia i zasilić nimi siedem Szmaragdów, które straciły swoją moc. W nocy spotykają Amy Rose, która na początku nie poznaje Sonic'a i przeprasza go mówiąc, że go z kimś pomyliła. Następnie, ratuje ją przed Dark Gaia, a ona, już przekonana o tożsamości wybawcy postanawia mu pomóc. W międzyczasie Eggman planuje dokończyć plan stworzenia EggmanLand'u. Gdy Sonic i Chip naprawiają przedostatni Szmaragd, Chip dowiaduje się że jest przeciwieństwem Dark Gaia - Light Gaia, który podobnie jak DG, zostaje obudzony więc traci swoje wspomnienia. Dark Gaia, jeszcze nie odrodził się do końca, więc Sonic ma jeszcze szanse to wszystko naprawić. Sonic spieszy do ostatniej świątyni, aby naprawić ostatni Szmaragd, jednak okazało się, że z pomocą Dark Gaia, Eggman zbudował tam swoje imperium. Sonic postanawia szybko naprawić ostatni Szmaragd, jednak Dark Gaiah, uzyskał pełną moc. Sonic po zmianie w Werehog'a, wyrzuca Eggmobile w kosmos, a jego właściciel krzyczy "Czemu jaaaa?!". Jest zbyt słaby by pomóc małemu Chipowi i zmienia się w zwykłego Sonic'a. Chip wyzwala swoją moc i postanawia walczyć sam. Za pomocą swojej potęgi używa wszystkich świątyń z całego świata, by połączyć je w wielkiego Gaia Colossus. W Colossusie, Sonic słyszy wołania o pomoc Chipa. Sonic widząc że jego przyjaciel nie ma szans, transformuje się w Super Sonic'a i pokonuje Dark Gai'ę, razem z Chipem. Ziemia znowu łączy się w jeden kawałek i wszystko wraca do normy wraz z Sonicem. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Super Sonic ** Sonic the Werehog * Chip (Light Gaia) ** Gaia Colossus * Amy Rose * Miles "Tails" Prower * Professor Pickle * Doktor Eggman * Dark Gaia * SA-55 (Orbot) Dubbing Gameplay thumb|Dzienny poziom.W Sonic Unleashed, Sonic może zmieniać się w Wilkojeża, co skutkuje zmianą w gameplayu. Gdy gramy zwykłym, bazowym Sonicem poziomy są dzienne i kamera czasem pojawia się z boku bohatera, albo zza jego pleców. Biegniemy wtedy przed siebie i pokonujemy różne przeszkody, pętle i zbieramy pierścienie. Wtedy gra przypomina Sonic Rush, lub Sonic Rivals. Rozgrywka jest wtedy bardzo szybka, a nowym elementem w gameplayu jest Sonic Drift, dzięki któremu, jeż może biec szybciej na zakrętach. Dodana została również nowa umiejętność - Quick Step, która polega na szybkim przesunięciu się Sonica w lewo lub w prawom bez konieczności zwalniania w biegu. Podczas tych poziomów, gracz może awansować na wyższy poziom i zdobyć nowe umiejętności dla Werehog'a i Sonica. thumb|Nocna walka|left Grając Wilkojeżem, rozgrywka staje się wolniejsza, przez co poziomy wydają się dłuższe. Wtedy gra staje się w pełni 3D, i staje się jeszcze większą platformówką. Gracz musi pokonywać fale przeciwników przechodząc dalej. Do dyspozycji jest siła Werehog'a oraz jego moc rozciągania dłoni, dzięki której możemy pokonywać dalej położonych przeciwników oraz wspinać się po domach. Podczas grania nim, mamy możliwość użycia specjalnego ataku, gdy Unleashed Bar będzie pełny. Poziomy thumb|Sonic na HolosceGrę przechodzi się, poprzez miasta, które odgrywają rolę poziomów. Zostały one podzielone na poziom dzienny i nocny, które odgrywają role aktów. Spis poziomów Wytłuszczoną czcionką, nazwa poziomu, a w nawiasie dzienne/nocne poziomy. * Apotos (Windmill Isle/White Island): Pierwszy poziom w grze i zarazem tutorial. Inspirowany grecką architekturą i przypomina greckie miasto Santorini. * Spagonia (Rooftop Run/Orange Roofs): Poziom o europejskiej architekturze, wzorowany włoskim miastem, Sieną. * Mazuri (Savannah Citadel/Clay Castle): Piaszczysta pustynia, wzorowana na Afryce. * Holoska (Cool Edge): Lodowe miejsce, inspirowane Alaską, nawet po nazwie (Holoska wymawia się jako 'O'loska). * Chun-nan (Dragon Road): Poziom oparty na Chinach, a platforma, po której porusza się gracz wzorowana jest na Wielkim Chińskim Murze. * Shamar (Arid Sands/Hot Desert): Poziom oparty na Jordanii. * Empire City (Skyscraper Scamper): Lokacja bazowana na Nowym Jorku, gdzie Sonic biegnie między wieżowcami. Nie jest on obecny w wersji na Nintendo Wii. * Adabat (Jungle Joyride): Poziom podobny do Angkor Wat i południowo-wschodniej Azji. Zabiera on gracza w bieg między rzekami i klifami. * Eggmanland (Crimson Carnival): Imperium Eggmana. Wzorowane na Disneylandzie. Ciekawostki * Cut-scenki i design postaci, był wzorowany na Pixar Studios. * Na początku w grze mieli pojawić się również Knuckles i Shadow, jednak zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. * To pierwsza gra, w której gracz może zdobyć 1.000 pierścieni na jednym etapie. W większości gier, limit wynosi 999. Muzyka Głównym tematem muzycznym gry jest piosenka pt. Endless Possibility, wykonywana przez Jaret'a Reddick'a. Piosenka nawiązuje do wydarzeń dziejących się w grze. Inne piosenki to przede wszystkim muzyka, która grana jest podczas przechodzenia różnych poziomów w grze. Wszystkie piosenki z gry zostały zebrane, w oficjalnym albumie Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry akcji Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2008 roku Kategoria:Sonic Unleashed